The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery, and more particularly to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency electrical energy to resect, coagulate, ablate, and aspirate cartilage, bone and other tissue, such as sinus tissue, adipose tissue, or meniscus, cartilage, and synovial tissue in a joint. The present invention also relates to apparatus and methods for aggressively removing tissue at a target site by a cool ablation procedure and efficiently aspirating resected tissue from the target site, wherein the apparatus includes a bipolar electrosurgical probe but lacks a dedicated return electrode. The present invention further relates to an electrosurgical probe including a first type of tissue-altering electrode and a second type of tissue-altering electrode, wherein the probe is designed to function according to one mode of operation with only the first electrode type in contact with tissue, and the probe is designed to function in a different mode of operation with the second electrode type in contact with tissue.
Conventional electrosurgical methods generally reduce patient bleeding associated with tissue cutting operations and improve the surgeon""s visibility. These electrosurgical devices and procedures, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, monopolar electrosurgery methods generally direct electric current along a defined path from the exposed or active electrode through the patient""s body to the return electrode, which is externally attached to a suitable location on the patient""s skin. In addition, since the defined path through the patient""s body has a relatively high electrical impedance, large voltage differences must typically be applied between the active and return electrodes to generate a current suitable for cutting or coagulation of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along localized pathways in the body having less impedance than the defined electrical path. This situation will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying tissue along and surrounding this pathway.
Bipolar electrosurgical devices have an inherent advantage over monopolar devices because the return current path does not flow through the patient beyond the immediate site of application of the bipolar electrodes. In bipolar devices, both the active and return electrode are typically exposed so that they may both contact tissue, thereby providing a return current path from the active to the return electrode through the tissue. One drawback with this configuration, however, is that the return electrode may cause tissue desiccation or destruction at its contact point with the patient""s tissue.
Another limitation of conventional bipolar and monopolar electrosurgery devices is that they are not suitable for the precise removal (ablation) of tissue. For example, conventional electrosurgical cutting devices typically operate by creating a voltage difference between the active electrode and the target tissue, causing an electrical arc to form across the physical gap between the electrode and tissue. At the point of contact of the electric arcs with tissue, rapid tissue heating occurs due to high current density between the electrode and tissue. This high current density causes cellular fluids to rapidly vaporize into steam, thereby producing a xe2x80x9ccutting effectxe2x80x9d along the pathway of localized tissue heating. The tissue is parted along the pathway of vaporized cellular fluid, inducing undesirable collateral tissue damage in regions surrounding the target tissue site.
In addition, conventional electrosurgical methods are generally ineffective for ablating certain types of tissue, and in certain types of environments within the body. For example, loose or elastic connective tissue, such as the synovial tissue in joints, is extremely difficult (if not impossible) to remove with conventional electrosurgical instruments because the flexible tissue tends to move away from the instrument when it is brought against this tissue. Since conventional techniques rely mainly on conducting current through the tissue, they are not effective when the instrument cannot be brought adjacent to or in contact with the elastic tissue for a long enough period of time to energize the electrode and conduct current through the tissue.
The use of electrosurgical procedures (both monopolar and bipolar) in electrically conductive environments can be further problematic. For example, many arthroscopic procedures require flushing of the region to be treated with isotonic saline, both to maintain an isotonic environment and to keep the field of view clear. However, the presence of saline, which is a highly conductive electrolyte, can cause shorting of the active electrode(s) in conventional monopolar and bipolar electrosurgery. Such shorting causes unnecessary heating in the treatment environment and can further cause non-specific tissue destruction.
Conventional electrosurgical cutting or resecting devices also tend to leave the operating field cluttered with tissue fragments that have been removed or resected from the target tissue. These tissue fragments make visualization of the surgical site extremely difficult. Removing these tissue fragments can also be problematic. Similar to synovial tissue, it is difficult to maintain contact with tissue fragments long enough to ablate the tissue fragments in situ with conventional devices. To solve this problem, the surgical site is periodically or continuously aspirated during the procedure. However, the tissue fragments often clog the aspiration lumen of the suction instrument, forcing the surgeon to remove the instrument to clear the aspiration lumen or to introduce another suction instrument, which increases the length and complexity of the procedure.
During certain electrosurgical procedures, for example in procedures which involve aspiration of relatively large volumes of fluid from a target site, generating and maintaining a plasma from an electrically conductive fluid in the vicinity of the active electrode can be problematic. This situation may be exacerbated by splitting power from the power supply between two different types of active electrode, e.g. a distal ablation electrode adapted for tissue removal and a proximal digestion electrode adapted for disintegrating resected tissue fragments. The present invention overcomes problems related to splitting electric power between the two types of electrodes by having the ablation and digestion electrodes alternate between serving as active electrode and serving as return electrode.
Furthermore, in certain electrosurgical procedures of the prior art, for example, removal or resection of the meniscus during arthroscopic surgery to the knee, it is customary to employ two different tissue removal devices, namely an arthroscopic punch and a shaver. There is a need for an electrosurgical apparatus which enables the aggressive removal of relatively hard tissues (e.g. fibrocartilaginous tissue) as well as soft tissue, and which is adapted for aspirating resected tissue, excess fluids, and ablation by-products from the surgical site. The instant invention provides a single device which can replace the punch and the shaver of the prior art, wherein tissue may be aggressively removed according to a cool ablation procedure, and resected tissue can be efficiently removed by a combination of aspiration from the site of tissue resection and digestion of resected tissue fragments, wherein the resected tissue fragments are ablated in an aspiration stream by a cool ablation mechanism. The instant invention also provides an electrosurgical suction apparatus and methods for the controlled removal of tissue targeted for treatment to produce a smooth, contoured tissue surface.
The present invention provides systems, apparatus, kits, and methods for selectively applying electrical energy to structures within or on the surface of a patient""s body. In particular, methods and apparatus are provided for resecting, cutting, partially ablating, aspirating or otherwise removing tissue from a target site, and ablating the tissue in situ.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an electrosurgical instrument for treating tissue at a target site. The instrument comprises a shaft having a proximal portion and a distal end portion. One or more active loop electrodes are disposed at the distal end of the shaft. The loop electrodes preferably have one or more edges that promote high electric fields. A connector is disposed near the proximal end of the shaft for electrically coupling the active loop electrodes to a high frequency source.
The active loop electrodes typically have an exposed semicircular shape that facilitates the removing or ablating of tissue at the target site. During the procedure, bodily fluid, non-ablated tissue fragments and/or air bubbles are aspirated from the target site to improve visualization.
At least one return electrode is preferably spaced from the active electrode(s) a sufficient distance to prevent arcing therebetween at the voltages suitable for tissue removal and or heating, and to prevent contact of the return electrode(s) with the tissue. The current flow path between the active and return electrodes may be generated by immersing the target site within electrically conductive fluid (as is typical in arthroscopic procedures), or by directing an electrically conductive fluid along a fluid path past the return electrode and to the target site (e.g., in open procedures). Alternatively, the electrodes may be positioned within a viscous electrically conductive fluid, such as a gel, at the target site, and submersing the active and return electrode(s) within the conductive gel. The electrically conductive fluid will be selected to have sufficient electrical conductivity to allow current to pass therethrough from the active to the return electrode(s), and such that the fluid ionizes into a plasma when subject to sufficient electrical energy, as discussed below. In the exemplary embodiment, the conductive fluid is isotonic saline, although other fluids may be selected, as described in co-pending Provisional Patent Application No. 60/098,122, filed Aug. 27, 1998 (Attorney Docket No. CB-7P), the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a specific embodiment, tissue ablation results from molecular dissociation or disintegration processes. Conventional electrosurgery ablates or cuts through tissue by rapidly heating the tissue until cellular fluids explode, producing a cutting effect along the pathway of localized heating. The present invention volumetrically removes tissue, e.g., cartilage tissue, in a cool ablation process known as Coblation(copyright), wherein thermal damage to surrounding tissue is minimized. During this process, a high frequency voltage applied to the active electrode(s) is sufficient to vaporize an electrically conductive fluid (e.g., gel or saline) between the electrode(s) and the tissue. Within the vaporized fluid, an ionized plasma is formed and charged particles (e.g., electrons) cause the molecular breakdown or disintegration of tissue components in contact with the plasma. This molecular dissociation is accompanied by the volumetric removal of the tissue. This process can be precisely controlled to effect the volumetric removal of tissue as thin as 10 to 50 microns with minimal heating of, or damage to, surrounding or underlying tissue structures. A more complete description of this Coblation(copyright) phenomenon is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,366, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention offers a number of advantages over conventional electrosurgery, microdebrider, shaver and laser techniques for removing soft tissue in arthroscopic, sinus or other surgical procedures. The ability to precisely control the volumetric removal of tissue results in a field of tissue ablation or removal that is very defined, consistent and predictable. In one embodiment, the shallow depth of tissue heating also helps to minimize or completely eliminate damage to healthy tissue structures, e.g., cartilage, bone and/or cranial nerves that are often adjacent the target sinus tissue. In addition, small blood vessels at the target site are simultaneously cauterized and sealed as the tissue is removed to continuously maintain hemostasis during the procedure. This increases the surgeon""s field of view, and shortens the length of the procedure. Moreover, since the present invention allows for the use of electrically conductive fluid (contrary to prior art bipolar and monopolar electrosurgery techniques), isotonic saline may be used during the procedure. Saline is the preferred medium for irrigation because it has the same concentration as the body""s fluids and, therefore, is not absorbed into the body as much as certain other fluids.
Systems according to the present invention generally include an electrosurgical instrument having a shaft with proximal and distal end portions, one or more active loop electrode(s) at the distal end of the shaft and one or more return electrode(s). The system can further include a high frequency power supply for applying a high frequency voltage difference between the active electrode(s) and the return electrode(s). The instrument typically includes an aspiration lumen within the shaft having an opening positioned proximal of the active electrode(s) so as to draw bodily fluids and air bubbles into the aspiration lumen under vacuum pressure.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an electrosurgical probe having a fluid delivery element for delivering electrically conductive fluid to the active electrode(s) and the target site. The fluid delivery element may be located on the instrument, e.g., a fluid lumen or tube, or it may be part of a separate instrument. In an exemplary configuration the fluid delivery element includes at least one opening that is positioned around the active electrodes. Such a configuration provides an improved flow of electrically conductive fluid and promotes more aggressive generation of the plasma at the target site.
Alternatively, an electrically conductive fluid, such as a gel or liquid spray, e.g., saline, may be applied to the tissue. In arthroscopic procedures, the target site will typically already be immersed in a conductive irrigant, i.e., saline. In these embodiments, the apparatus may lack a fluid delivery element. In both embodiments, the electrically conductive fluid will preferably generate a current flow path between the active electrode(s) and the return electrode(s). In an exemplary embodiment, a return electrode is located on the instrument and spaced a sufficient distance from the active electrode(s) to substantially avoid or minimize current shorting therebetween and to shield the tissue from the return electrode at the target site.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for applying electrical energy to a target site within or on a patient""s body. The method comprises positioning one or more active electrodes into at least close proximity with the target site. An electrically conductive fluid is provided to the target site and a high frequency voltage is applied between the active electrodes and a return electrode to generate relatively high, localized electric field intensities between the active electrode(s) and the target site, wherein an electrical current flows from the active electrode(s) through tissue at the target site. The active electrodes are moved in relation to the targeted tissue to resect or ablate the tissue at the target site.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an electrosurgical system for removing tissue from a target site to be treated. The system includes a probe and a power supply for supplying high frequency alternating current to the probe. The probe includes a shaft, an ablation electrode, and a digestion electrode, wherein the ablation electrode and the digestion electrode are independently coupled to opposite poles of the power supply. Typically, the probe and electrosurgical system lack a dedicated return electrode. Instead, the ablation and digestion electrodes can alternate between serving as active electrode and serving as return electrode, i.e., the power supply can alternate between preferentially supplying electric power to the ablation electrode and preferentially supplying electric power to the digestion electrode. When power is preferentially supplied to the ablation electrode, the ablation electrode functions as an active electrode and is capable of ablating tissue, while the digestion electrode serves as a return electrode. When power is preferentially supplied to the digestion electrode, the digestion electrode functions as an active electrode and is capable of ablating tissue, while the ablation electrode serves as a return electrode. Thus, both the ablation electrode and the digestion electrode are adapted for ablating tissue, albeit under different circumstances. Namely, the ablation electrode is adapted for removing tissue from a site targeted for treatment, whereas the digestion electrode is adapted for digesting tissue fragments resected from the target site by the ablation electrode. Thus, the two electrode types (ablation and digestion electrodes) operate in concert to conveniently remove, ablate, or digest tissue targeted for treatment. It should be noted that the mechanism involved in removing tissue by the ablation electrode and in digesting tissue fragments by the digestion electrode may be essentially the same, e.g., a cool ablation process involving the molecular dissociation of tissue components to yield low molecular weight ablation by-products.
By the term xe2x80x9creturn electrodexe2x80x9d is meant an electrode which serves to provide a current flow path from an active electrode back to a power supply, and/or an electrode of an electrosurgical device which does not produce an electrically-induced tissue-altering effect on tissue targeted for treatment. By the term xe2x80x9cactive electrodexe2x80x9d is meant an electrode of an electrosurgical device which is adapted for producing an electrically-induced tissue-altering effect when brought into contact with, or close proximity to, a tissue targeted for treatment.
In another aspect, the invention provides an apparatus and method for treating tissue at a target site with an electrosurgical system having a probe including an ablation electrode and a digestion electrode, wherein the electrosurgical system lacks a dedicated return electrode. The ablation electrode and the digestion electrode are independently coupled to opposite poles of a power supply for supplying power to the ablation electrode and to the digestion electrode. Typically, during operation of the electrosurgical system of the invention the power supply does not supply power equally to the ablation electrode and to the digestion electrode. Instead, at a given time point during operation of the electrosurgical system, one of the two electrode types (the ablation electrode(s) or the digestion electrode(s)) may receive up to about 100% of the available power from the power supply.
According to one embodiment, the probe is positioned adjacent to a tissue to be treated, and power is supplied from the power supply preferentially to the ablation electrode at the expense, or to the exclusion, of the digestion electrode. In this manner the ablation electrode may receive up to about 100% of the power from the power supply, resulting in efficient generation of a plasma in the vicinity of the ablation electrode, and removal of tissue from the target site. During this phase of the procedure, the ablation electrode obviously has a tissue-altering effect on the tissue and functions as the active electrode, while the digestion electrode serves as the return electrode and is incapable of a tissue-altering effect. During a different phase of the procedure, power from the power supply is preferentially supplied to the digestion electrode at the expense of the ablation electrode. In this manner the digestion electrode may receive up to about 100% of the power from the power supply, resulting in efficient generation of a plasma in the vicinity of the digestion electrode, and digestion of tissue fragments resected by the ablation electrode. During the latter phase of the procedure, the digestion electrode obviously has a tissue-altering effect and functions as the active electrode, while the ablation electrode serves as the return electrode and is incapable of a tissue-altering effect.
Shifting power delivery from the ablation electrode to the digestion electrode, and vice versa, may be effected by the presence or absence of tissue (including whole tissue and resected tissue fragments) in contact with, or in the vicinity of, the ablation and digestion electrodes. For example, when only the ablation electrode is in contact with tissue (i.e., the digestion electrode is not in contact with tissue): a) the ablation electrode receives most of the available electric power from the power supply, and the ablation electrode functions as an active electrode (i.e., ablates tissue); and b) current density at the digestion electrode decreases, and the digestion electrode functions as a return electrode (i.e., has no tissue effect, and completes a current flow path from the ablation electrode back to the power supply). Conversely, when only the digestion electrode is in contact with tissue (i.e., the ablation electrode is not in contact with tissue): a) the digestion electrode receives most of the available electric power from the power supply, and the digestion electrode functions as an active electrode; and b) current density at the ablation electrode decreases, and the ablation electrode functions as a return electrode (i.e., has no tissue effect, and completes a current flow path from the digestion electrode back to the power supply).
Thus, according to certain aspects of the invention, there is provided an electrosurgical probe having a first electrode type and a second electrode type, wherein both the first and second electrode types are capable of serving as an active electrode and are adapted for ablating tissue, and both the first and second electrode type are capable of serving as a return electrode. The probe is designed to operate in different modes according to whether i) only the first electrode type is in contact with tissue, ii) only the second electrode type is in contact with tissue, or iii) both the first electrode type and the second electrode type are in contact with tissue at the same time. Typically, the electrosurgical probe is configured such that a first electrode type can be brought into contact with tissue at a target site while a second electrode type does not contact the tissue at the target site. Indeed, in some embodiments the electrosurgical probe is configured such that one type of electrode can be brought into contact with tissue at a target site while the other electrode type remains remote from the tissue at the target site.
In one mode of operation, both the first electrode type (ablation electrode) and second electrode type (digestion electrode) may be in contact with tissue simultaneously. Under these circumstances, by arranging for an appropriate ablation electrode:digestion electrode surface area ratio, the available power from the power supply may be supplied preferentially to the digestion electrode. When tissue is in contact with, or in the vicinity of, the digestion electrode, the electrical impedance in the vicinity of the digestion electrode changes. Such a change in electrical impedance typically results from the presence of one or more tissue fragments flowing towards the digestion electrode in an aspiration stream comprising an electrically conductive fluid, and the change in electrical impedance may trigger a shift from the ablation electrode serving as active electrode to the digestion electrode serving as active electrode. The ablation electrode may be located distal to an aspiration port on the shaft. The digestion electrode may be arranged in relation to an aspiration device, so that the aspiration stream contacts the digestion electrode.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an electrosurgical suction apparatus adapted for coupling to a high frequency power supply and for removing tissue from a target site to be treated. The apparatus includes an aspiration channel terminating in a distal opening or aspiration port, and a plurality of active electrodes in the vicinity of the distal opening. The plurality of active electrodes may be structurally similar or dissimilar. In one embodiment, a plurality of active electrodes are arranged substantially parallel to each other on an electrode support, and each of the plurality of active electrodes traverses a void in the electrode support.
Typically, each of the plurality of active electrodes includes a first free end, a second connected end, and a loop portion having a distal face, the loop portion extending from a treatment surface of the electrode support and spanning the aspiration port. In one embodiment, the orientation of an active electrode with respect to the treatment surface may change from a first direction in the region of the connected end to a second direction in the region of the loop portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the loop portion of each of the plurality of active electrodes may be oriented in a plurality of different directions with respect to the treatment surface. In one embodiment, the loop portion of each of the plurality of active electrodes is oriented in a different direction with respect to the treatment surface. In one embodiment, the orthogonal distance from the treatment surface to the distal face of each active electrode is substantially the same.
According to one aspect of the invention, a baffle or screen is provided at the distal end of the apparatus. In one embodiment the baffle is recessed within the void to impede the flow of solid material into the aspiration channel, and to trap the solid material in the vicinity of at least one of the plurality of active electrodes, whereby the trapped material may be readily digested.
In use, the plurality of active electrodes are coupled to a first pole of the high frequency power supply, and a return electrode is coupled to a second pole of the high frequency power supply for supplying high frequency alternating current to the device. Each of the plurality of active electrodes is capable of ablating tissue via a controlled ablation mechanism involving molecular dissociation of tissue components to yield low molecular weight ablation by-products. During this process, tissue fragments may be resected from the target site. Such resected tissue fragments may be digested by one or more of the plurality of active electrodes via essentially the same cool ablation mechanism as described above (i.e., involving molecular dissociation of tissue components), to form smaller tissue fragments and/or low molecular weight ablation by-products. The smaller tissue fragments and low molecular weight ablation by-products, together with any other unwanted materials (e.g., bodily fluids, extraneous saline) may be aspirated from the target site via the aspiration channel.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for removing tissue from a target site via an electrosurgical suction device, wherein the plurality of active electrodes are juxtaposed with the target tissue, and a high frequency voltage is applied to the plurality of active electrodes sufficient to ablate the tissue via localized molecular dissociation of tissue components. The apparatus is adapted for efficiently ablating tissue and for rapidly removing unwanted materials, including resected tissue fragments, from the target site. The apparatus is further adapted for providing a relatively smooth, even contour to a treated tissue.